


The Haunting of Arthur

by tablelamp



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp
Summary: Arthur is sure he's seen a ghost.  Carolyn is not so sure.





	The Haunting of Arthur

"MUM! Mum, it's a ghost, there's a ghost, it's a really real not at all pretend ghost out there!" Arthur gasped as he rushed into Carolyn's room and closed the door.

Carolyn looked up from the book she'd been reading. "Arthur, I am trying very hard not to laugh uncontrollably. Please explain to me exactly why you think there's a ghost?"

"I was in the kitchen," Arthur gasped, leaning against the door, "and I saw something move. So I threw some nearby food at it and ran into the other room but it followed me and it's very pale and that usually means dead in scary films and I got really scared so I'm here now."

There was a knock at the bedroom door, and Carolyn sighed, getting up from the bed and setting aside her novel.

Panicked, Arthur tried to interpose his body between her and the door. "Mum! No! It's probably the ghost!"

"Ghosts very rarely knock," Carolyn answered, directing Arthur away from the door and then opening it.

Herc stood there, covered in flour.

"It's the ghost of _Herc_ ," Arthur gasped. "When did he die?"

Herc looked at Carolyn. Carolyn looked at Herc. Then they both looked at Arthur.

"At some point," Herc said, "I hope you'll remember that I live here now."

"You're haunting our house?" Arthur said uncertainly.

"Arthur, think about this very carefully," Carolyn said. "Would the flour you threw at Herc stick to a ghost?"

"No, but...oh. That's why you're so pale!" Arthur said.

Herc managed a smile. "Shall I warn you next time I come inside, so I don't startle you?"

Arthur considered the question for a moment. "That might not be a bad idea."


End file.
